THE WINNER
by Moorena
Summary: Haruno Sakura selalu punya cara untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke―kekasihnya yang beberapa kali berselingkuh itu―kembali bertekuk lutut.


THE WINNER

.

Haruno Sakura selalu punya cara untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke―kekasihnya yang beberapa kali berselingkuh itu―kembali bertekuk lutut.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dldr

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Begitulah ia dinamakan. Nama dan perawakannya sangat pas. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau yang sangat bersinar, senada dengan musim semi yang indah. Musim yang identik dengan warna merah muda dari bunga sakura.

Haruno Sakura juga merupakan kebanggaan dalam keluarganya. Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Walaupun jidatnya cukup lebar, namun ia adalah anak yang sangat cerdas. Pipinya yang _chubby _juga membuatnya semakin imut. Apalagi ia dikaruniai otak yang cemerlang.

Biasanya, seseorang hanya cantik namun tak pintar, atau sebaliknya, tak cantik namun pintar. Dan biasanya juga, seseorang hanya pintar dalam bidang akademik namun kurang dalam bidang olahraga, ataupun sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, Haruno Sakura mematahkan semua itu. Dia cantik, pintar, dan sangat mahir dalam bidang orahraga serta beladiri. Lelaki yang menyukainya juga sangat banyak. Tingkahnya memukuli teman-teman lelaki yang suka menggodanya malah dianggap manis, makanya mereka menyebutnya _tsundere_. Tapi, dibalik sikapnya yang cukup 'kasar' itu, ia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang sangat peduli pada siapa saja.

_Well_, tidak semua hal baik disukai oleh semua orang. Yang menyukai Sakura banyak, tapi yang membencinya juga tidak kalah banyaknya. Sakura tahu tak sedikit anak perempuan yang membencinya. Ia tahu diam-diam mereka membicarakannya dan mencari tahu hal-hal buruk tentangnya, bahkan sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya. Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika ia tidak bisa membalas mereka dengan cara yang _cool_.

Saat ia dituduh menyontek karena nilai ujiannya selalu bagus, ia malah menjuarai olimpiade _sains _fisika. Saat ia tahu kalau ada rencana dari para gadis yang ingin bersatu untuk mem-_bully_ dirinya, ia malah mengikuti kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional dan menjadi juara pertama. Saat ia diam-diam dihujat karena didekati oleh banyak lelaki, ia malah terang-terangan berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah di SMA Konoha. Para gadis semakin dongkol, dan para pesaing lelaki mundur dengan teratur. _Please,_ siapa yang yang mau bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

_"Mereka membenciku karena mereka iri. Mereka tak suka padaku karena mereka tak bisa sepertiku."_

Itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan jika ditanyakan pendapat mengenai orang-orang yang tak suka padanya.

oOo

Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Dia sangat manusiawi. Dia tertawa saat ada hal lucu. Dia marah saat ada hal yang memancing emosinya. Dia simpati saat ada hal yang menyedihkan. Dia menangis saat ada hal sedih. Dan dia sama seperti gadis lainnya ... jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang _cool,_ tenang, irit bicara, kaya, dan pintar dalam segala hal sudah pasti digilai oleh kaum hawa. Sakura girang bukan main saat pemuda itu meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ketujuh belas. Ralat. Bukan meminta, tapi menyuruh.

_"Hadiah ulang tahunmu adalah aku sendiri. Jadi, kau harus menerima hadiah ini dan menjadi kekasihku."_

Dengan perintah tak romantis seperti itu, Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih si pria emo. Hubungan mereka juga bukannya selancar jalan tol bebas hambatan. Dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke gemar bermain api di belakangnya. Sasuke bukannya tak cinta pada Sakura. Dia sayang, sangat sayang malah. Tapi, jiwa muda lelakinya sering bergejolak dan ingin mencari tantangan. Apalagi egonya sebagai lelaki idaman wanita sangat tinggi, satu tatapan saja sudah sanggup membuat gadis mana pun meleleh. Untunglah kekasihnya adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tak pernah mau kalah dan selalu menang dengan cara yang tak terduga.

oOo

Pertama kali Sakura menyadari kekasihnya ini _diam-diam tebar pesona_ adalah saat mereka kencan di _mall_. Para gadis menatap kekasih ravennya itu dengan pandangan memuja. Sasuke seperti tak peduli, dia malah berjalan dengan angkuh sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat menangkap seringai yang sangat tipis di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai jika sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam Sakura menyusun rencanyanya. Gadis manis itu lalu mengajak Sasuke masuk ke toko baju di lantai tiga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke yang ketar-ketir sendiri. Sakura bukan hanya membeli baju, tapi ia juga langsung mengenakan baju yang baru dibelinya tadi. Bagaimana Sasuke tidak was-was? Sakura kini mengenakan _black mini dress _tanpa lengan yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan _stiletto_ berwarna merah. Rambutnya juga ia kuncir sehingga memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan semua mata lelaki langsung tertuju padanya. Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah gadis dengan dada besar yang bisa membuat para pria melotot. Namun ia punya senjata mematikan, yaitu tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional. Ia tinggi dan kata orang-orang ia memiliki bentuk bokong yang bagus.

Uchiha Sasuke cukup panas karena tahu para lelaki memperhatikan kekasihnya. Ia lalu membuka jaketnya dan langsung memasangkan pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura menyeringai dalam hati. Ia tak peduli harus mengenakan jaket kebesaran Sasuke selama kencan mereka. Yang penting perhatian kekasih tampannya ini hanya berpusat padanya seorang.

oOo

Tahun pertama hubungan mereka, atau saat mereka kelas tiga, Sakura mencium adanya aroma perselingkuhan. Ia menangkap adanya gerak-gerik tak biasa dari kekasihnya. Biasanya, Sasuke akan mengiyakan ajakan kencannya, bahkan saat pemuda itu sedang sibuk sekali pun.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku sedang banyak tugas."

Bohong besar. Sakura tahu itu. Gadis ini telah mendengar pembicaraan di toilet mengenai kekasihnya yang sedang dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa Sasuke mulai bosan dengannya, ya? Ia memang bawel dan keras kepala. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia kenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam dan sangat lembut. Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, sampai di mana kau mau bermain-main?

Pada hari Minggu, secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia membuntuti kekasihnya itu. Benar saja, Sasuke pergi kencan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sibuk? Alasan basi.

Gadis itu duduk di pojok kafe, tetap dengan penyamarannya, mengenakan topi, jaket hitam dan kacamata. Hatinya begitu panas melihat kekasihnya bisa tersenyum pada perempuan lain. Ia menatap mereka sinis. Lihat saja Uchiha Sasuke, sebentar lagi saatnya pembalasan!

Sasuke cukup terkejut saat ia pulang mendapati Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang aroma kamarnya sangat menyengat dengan aroma lavender.

"Sakura?" sapanya terkejut. "Sedang apa di kamarku?"

"..."

Sakura tak menyahut. Ia hanya duduk diam dan tenang di pinggiran ranjang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamarku penuh dengan aroma lavender? Ini terlalu menyengat, Sakura."

"..."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura?"

"Kenapa?" akhirnya ia berbicara. "Bukankah Sasuke-_kun_ sedang suka-sukanya dengan lavender yang lembut?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis, nada suara lembut, dan sangat tenang.

"Sa-Saku―" keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun pasti sibuk seharian ini, aku sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika dan kimiamu untuk besok. Jadi, malam ini Sasuke-kun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sasuke-kun pasti lelah sudah berjalan-jalan seharian ini." kembali ia berbicara dengan sangat manis.

Sasuke merasa semakin terpojok sekarang.

"Aku sengaja menambahkan wewangian aroma terapi ini agar Sasuke-kun bisa rileks. Kudengar wangi lavender itu sangat menenangkan," ujarnya lembut sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menyalakan lilin-lilin aroma terapi lavender. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan menyemprotkan sebotol penuh pengharum ruangan lavender di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Maaf." Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura yang sedang menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dari belakang.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia tetap diam dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia tahu ia sudah menang sekarang.

Satu SMS langsung Sasuke kirimkan pada Hyuuga Hinata: _Kita putus._

oOo

Tahun keempat hubungan mereka, badai kembali menerpa. Kali ini Sakura tak sengaja memergoki kekasihnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis pirang bermata biru. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sakura mengenalnya sebagai teman magang Sasuke di salah satu perusahaan IT. Sakura datang ke apartemen Sasuke karena khawatir, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering mengeluh lupa makan padanya karena terlalu sibuk. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, malam ini ia membuatkan semua makanan kesukaan Sasuke dan mengantarnya. Berharap kekasihnya itu bisa kembali semangat bekerja.

Mereka memang sudah jarang bertemu karena kuliah kedokteran yang Sakura jalani sangat menyita waktunya. Baiklah Uchiha, mau bermain-main lagi? Lihat saja besok!

Benar saja. Kali ini Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut karena sejak pagi Sakura sudah muncul di apartemennya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Tak senang aku datang?"

"Tidak, hanya heran. Biasanya kau juga sibuk di hari Minggu kan."

"Hari ini aku libur. Aku kasihan pada pacarku yang sibuk ini," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Tumben tidak berantakan," kata Sakura pura-pura heran. Biasanya memang dia yang selalu membereskan apartemen kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

"Kita sarapan dulu, ya, aku sudah membawakan banyak makanan."

Gadis itu mulai menata makanan yang ia bawa di meja makan. Setelah selesai, ia segera memanggil kekasihnya untuk makan bersama. Sasuke yang sedang kelaparan tentu saja tergiur dengan makanan yang disajikan kekasihnya itu. Jus yang berwarna kuning (sepertinya jus jeruk), nasi goreng dengan banyak potongan tomat segar dan puding. Entah puding apa yang dibuat kekasihnya sampai berwarna biru seperti itu.

Baru satu suapan, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk makan lagi. Nasi goreng itu terlalu pedas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura berdiri dan melangkah ke sebelah Sasuke. Di luar dugaan, ia malah mengambil sendok dari tangan Sasuke dan menyuapi nasi goreng di piring Sasuke sampai mulut kekasihnya itu penuh.

Sasuke sendiri mengunyah nasi goreng super pedas itu dengan penuh perjuangan. Seisi mulutnya sudah sangat panas, seperti ingin meledak.

"Mau minum?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke segera menyambar gelas berisi jus dari tangan Sakura. Ekspresi pemuda tampan itu semakin tak bisa digambarkan. Kutukan apa lagi ini? Jus yang dibuat Sakura ternyata sangat asam. Benar-benar asam. Sasuke curiga jus yang diberikan Sakura ini dicampur dengan asam klorida sehingga seasam itu. Dan kalau itu benar-benar asam klorida, maka sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti mati.

"Habiskan, Sasuke-kun," perintah Sakura sambil memegang gelas tersebut dan memastikan Sasuke meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Makan puding ini, biar pencernaanmu bagus."

Kembali Sasuke harus menerima takdir menyedihkan. Bukannya terasa manis dan menyegarkan, puding berwarna biru muda itu terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya. Entah apa yang dimasukan Sakura ke dalam puding itu. Ia hanya bisa memasukan satu sendok puding ke dalam kerongkonannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi kalau lebih dari ini.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" seru Sasuke tajam.

"Lho, kenapa? Kemarin malam sepertinya kau menikmati sekali kombinasi kuning dan biru muda?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi polos dibuat-buat. "Kupikir sepertinya kau akan suka kalau kubuatkan jus berwarna kuning dan puding biru ini."

Jika jantung bisa melompat keluar dari tubuh, mungkin saja jantung Sasuke sudah melompat keluar dan mengubur dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya pria itu hanya berdiri mematung sambil mendengar kata demi kata yang Sakura lontarkan. Sekali lagi Haruno Sakura berdiri sebagai pemenang.

Semenit kemudian Yamanaka Ino menangis tersedu-sedu karena SMS yang baru saja masuk: _Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

oOo

Rupanya gadis manis ini kembali harus bertarung. Di tahun ketujuh hubungan mereka, di saat mereka sedang merencanakan pernikahan, Uchiha Sasuke kembali berulah. Jika saja pada hari Jumat malam Sakura tidak pergi ke rumah salah satu pasien rawat jalannya, tentu ia tak akan menemukan mobil Sasuke yang terparkir manis di halaman rumah tepat di sebelah rumah pasiennya.

Saat sampai di pintu gerbang perumahan _elite_ itu, ia iseng bertanya pada satpam yang bertugas.

"Rumah nomor 16 di Blok C, tetangga Sarutobi-san itu rumah siapa, ya?"

"Oh, itu rumah Nona Uzumaki Karin, ada apa Nona?" kata satpam yang berpenampilan seperti Bruce Lee itu.

"Oh, tadi kudengar dari Sarutobi-san, rumah itu mau dijual, aku tertarik untuk membelinya," dusta Sakura.

"Saya kurang tahu juga, Nona," timpal si satpam.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Dengan hati yang sangat dongkol, ia menyetir mobilnya dengan meninggalkan perumahan mewah itu. Sasuke bilang padanya tidak bisa makan malam bersama karena mau menemui klien yang baru datang dari Swiss. Uchiha Sasuke, sampai di mana kau bisa bermain-main?

oOo

Sasuke berlari secepat kilat seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit. Tak peduli ini sudah tengah malam. Ia segera membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Jantungnya mau copot saat sejam yang lalu ia diberitahu kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Ia begitu heran saat masuk ternyata Sakura baik-baik saja. Gadis itu malah asik membolak-balik majalah _fashion _di atas ranjang. Pakaiannya memang sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan infus bersarang di salah satu tangannya. Tapi, kondisi Sakura sangat jauh dari kritis.

"Kupikir kau―"

"Kritis? Parah? Atau mati?" potong Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sakura," geram Sasuke.

"Sini, sayang. Lebih baik kita membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menurut dengan duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, membiarkan Sakura bersandar di dadanya. Salah satu lengan Sasuke merangkul gadis itu, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau setelah menikah nanti kita tinggal di Konoha Royal saja? Rumah di sana cukup bagus."

Deg. Matilah. Sakura pasti sedang melaksanakan serangannya.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal di sana?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tadi aku berkunjung ke rumah Sarutobi Hiruzen, biasa, kunjungan rutin untuk pengecekan kesehatannya. Aku lihat rumah-rumah di sana cukup bagus."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen?" ada getaran dalam suara lelaki itu.

"Iya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, salah satu pasienku. Dia tinggal di Konoha Royal, Blok C, Nomor 18," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke sama sekali tak sanggup untuk menunduk dan menatap Sakura.

"Rumah di sebelahnya cukup luas, Sasuke-kun. Halamannya juga besar. Sepertinya anak-anak kita nanti akan senang kalau bermain di sana. Aku mau menemui pemiliknya nanti, kalau tidak salah namanya ... Uzumaki Karin."

Tepat pada saat itu Sasuke seperti ingin mati saja.

"Aku akan memintanya menjual rumahnya padaku. Kau kan punya banyak uang, Sasuke-kun, jadi kita pasti bisa membelinya. Atau bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menemuinya untuk negosiasi?"

"Sakura ..."

"Taman di rumah itu cukup bagus, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemberkatan nikah di taman itu? Lalu pestanya pesta kebun saja."

"Sakura ..."

"Ayo segera belikan rumah itu untukku," rengek Sakura, suaranya dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya."

Sakura kini memandang Sasuke tajam. Tak peduli tubuhnya lebih kecil dari lelaki itu. Ia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Kau sudah kapok atau masih ingin main-main? Kalau masih ingin bermain, mainlah dulu sana. Aku juga akan main-main dengan yang lain. Setelah bosan, baru kita kembali dan menghabiskan waktu sampai kakek-nenek," ujar Sakura santai, tapi sorot matanya sangat serius.

"Aku tak mau main-main lagi, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, lebih erat dari biasanya.

Sakura mengusap pipi kiri Sasuke. "Jadi, itu alasannya pipimu berwarna merah?" tanya Sakura sinis. Ia menyeringai melihat ada bekas tamparan di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

"Ini yang terakhir, Sasuke. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan mengikatmu dan menjadikanmu budakku selamanya, kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku."

oOo

Sebulan kemudian mereka resmi menikah. Sakura tidak jadi membeli rumah Uzumaki Karin. Ia membeli rumah tepat di depan rumah perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai model itu. Sasuke hanya memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening saat melihat di mana rumah yang akan ia tinggali bersama istrinya. Setiap hari ia memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan saat sedang hamil muda, ia memaksa Sasuke pergi bersamanya mendatangi rumah Karin untuk meminta mangga yang ada di halaman rumah perempuan itu. Alibi yang dipakainya adalah ia sedang mengidam. Tak lama sesudah itu, sebuah pengumuman ditempel di depan pintu gerbang rumah Karin. Pengumuman bahwa rumah itu dijual. Sekali lagi, Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemenangnya. Dialah penguasa hati Sasuke. Dan kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar kapok untuk bermain api di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

sekali lagi, saya membuat fict iseng.

Mind to review? Thank you ^^


End file.
